On Santa's Terms
by This Is My Escape
Summary: "What do you think, Santa? Do I deserve to get what I want this year?" Damon knew exactly what Elena deserved and he was going to give it to her...good. Rated M for frisky, festive fun with our favorite couple. AU.


**_Summary: _**_"What do you think, Santa? Do I deserve to get what I want this year?" __Damon knew exactly what Elena deserved and he was going to give it to her...good. Holiday fic for angelus2hot and the DE Author to Author Exchange. Her prompt was amazing and I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy it, hon! _

___**AN: **First of all, t__hank you for your fabulous beta'ing, Sandra! You're amazing. So, I'm going to go ahead and issue a warning now: this extremely AU. Hope you all enjoy it! _

**_Pairing: _**_Damon & Elena. Duh._

**_Rating:_**_ M for frisky, festive fun with our favorite couple._

* * *

Damon was nursing a tumbler of top-shelf Bourbon at the Grille when his phone started buzzing incessantly in his back pocket. _Can't I get a little peace?_ He grumbled inwardly. _Five minutes. That's it; just five fucking minutes to pretend my life isn't as fucked up as it is. _He ignored the call, half expecting it to be a member of the Scooby Gang begging for help. He finished the last of his drink in one gulp, waving to Donovan, signaling he wanted another.

Before he was delivered another glass, his phone buzzed again. "Dammit." He looked down at the Caller I.D. and saw '_Psycho Doctor' _flash across the screen. He picked it up and held the phone to his ear. "What?" he grunted.

"_Damon, I need your help."_

He sighed exasperatedly._ Of course you do._ He swirled his glass around, watching the amber liquid slosh inside of it. "I'm a little busy."

"_Please? It's the hospital's annual Christmas Celebration and the Santa we scheduled came down with the flu. He's stuck in bed today."_

"Awe," he said, mocking sincerity. "Feed him chicken soup with a dash of vampy blood. He'll be fine."

"_No!"_ Meredith cried over the line. _"Damon, you think I'm going to use vampire blood to heal my patients after what happened to Elena?"_

Damon frowned, his brows dipping together as he remembered that night. Not one of his favorite memories. "Good point. Looks like you'll have to hope he makes a miracle recovery on his own then, huh?"

"_There is no way I'm allowing a sick man to be anywhere near my patients today, Damon. Have a heart, would you?"_

"Fine," he snapped into the phone. "I'll see what I can do."

"_Wonderful! They're really looking forward to meeting Santa tonight,"_ he heard her voice suddenly perk up. _"See you soon!"_

Click.

* * *

Damon got another call, this time from Liz, saying how proud she was of him for doing this for the children. He wasn't sure what the hell that was about; all he planned on doing was finding a replacement guy to listen to a bunch of six and seven year olds asking him for toys. He stepped through the double doors of Mystic Falls Hospital ready to inform Meredith that he'd failed at finding the perfect man for the job – it looked like the kiddies were going to be in for a rather blue Christmas this year.

He was immediately greeted by Meredith. "Thank God!" she smiled brightly, ushering him down the hall. "There's a costume in that room over there and then we can head into the cafeteria."

"Wait, what?" he questioned, his brows creasing in confusion. He watched her nod and walk into the room, grabbing the outfit and turning around. "No." He shook his head. There was no way in hell he was going to do this. "I'm not doing it."

The doctor smiled sheepishly. "Please?"

"Damon Salvatore doesn't do Christmas." He pushed the costume back into her arms. "And I'm certainly not dressing up as Saint Nick, either." His eyes lit up as something dawned on him. _Perfect._ "There's an idea. Ask Klaus. A lot more fitting, if you ask me."

"That isn't funny," she frowned at him.

He knew; he wasn't being serious. He wouldn't let a homicidal Original within one hundred yards of a pediatric ward. But, come on, Santa _Klaus_ … he mentally shrugged. _He_ thought it was kinda funny.

"Please? Damon, you said you would help."

"You didn't tell me _I_ was going to be Santa, Fell."

"Oops," she smiled sheepishly.

"Oops?" he barked, eyeing her crossly. "What do you mean 'oops?' I told you I'd see what I could do, but this?" He shook his head vehemently. "This Iwill _not _do."

"Oh, please!" she whined, disappointment sweeping across her face. "Don't let those kids down, Damon." He felt his shell start to crack. "They can't be at home with their families while they're ill. They have to stay here – in a hospital – on _Christmas_."

_Fuck_.

"Do it for them," she pleaded, giving it one last try. "Please."

_Dammit to Hell._ "Fine," he snapped, ripping the red and white outfit out of the tiny woman's arms. "Give me the damn thing."

* * *

"My mom just texted me," Caroline grinned, reading the message on the screen of her phone. "You're never going to believe this."

"What?"

"Damon's helping out at the hospital Christmas event this year." Elena took a sip of her hot chocolate just as her bubbly blonde friend added, "By dressing up as Santa Claus."

"Wait, he's what?" Elena got out in between a burst of giggles, spitting out the hot chocolate, making it drip down her chin. "He's dressing up as Santa? You're kidding!" She wiped her face, beaming when Caroline nodded that he was. "Oh, God. That's going to be_ classic_." She immediately headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to see this!"

"Have fun!" Caroline waved when the door slammed shut. Taking a sip of her own hot chocolate she thought to herself, _'There are a lot of fun role-plays that can be done with a Santa suit…'_

* * *

"Damon!" Elena squealed upon seeing the blue-eyed vampire decked out in red and white cotton. Her chocolate irises were alight and shining with amusement. She shook her head, biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"It's the one and only time you'll see me in this thing," he replied shortly, flashing his eyes at her. "Laugh it up."

"Awe," she smiled, playing with the white curls of his fake beard. "You're doing something very sweet for a bunch of little boys and girls; you're going to make them extremely happy. I'm proud of you." He rolled his eyes, but she saw the smirk even through the mass of white fluff on his face. Elena stepped closer to him and whispered, "If you go through with this, I'll sit on your lap and tell you exactly what I want from Santa this year."

She loved the way his eyes darkened a shade – or two – and knew that he was going to go through with this.

Damon sighed while eyeing the little minx before him. If not for the kids, he'd now definitely do it for her. He wanted to know what her Christmas wish was … and he had a feeling it wasn't kid-friendly.

When the last child, a five year old little girl with big green eyes and strawberry blonde hair, stared up at him and told him politely what she wanted, Damon nodded.

"Maybe," he smirked. "If you leave me lots of cookies and a glass full of Bour –"

"Damon!" Meredith coughed from her watchful spot in the corner. She'd been keeping an eye on the event. It wasn't that she didn't trust him with the kids, it was more that she was concerned about him saying inappropriate things – like the one she'd just kept him from blurting out.

"A glass full of milk," he amended carefully, winking at the doctor he knew was watching him like a hawk. "Do that and I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about when you wake up tomorrow morning."

"Good!" she giggled. "The doctors will give me milk and cookies tonight for a snack but I won't eat them. I'll save them for you."

Damon smirked. "Excellent."

"Merry Christmas, Santa!" the little girl wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, squeezing him for dear life and Elena didn't miss the way his eyes blinked rapidly.

"You too," he choked out when she released his hold and scurried off of his lap and disappeared with the rest of the kids.

"You did well with them," Meredith smiled warmly. "Thank you again, Damon. I owe you one."

"Big time," he said with a serious gaze, though his tone was light. Meredith nodded to Elena and then followed the group of kids out of the room and down the hall, leaving the cafeteria to the two vampires.

Damon's attention snapped over to Elena when he saw her begin sauntering towards him with slow, calculating steps. He patted his knee and smirked at her. "Hop on."

She sat on the edge of his knee, and gasped when he suddenly pulled her closer to him. "So," he drawled, leaning in to graze his teeth against her jawbone. "What is it that _you_ want this year, little girl?"

A devious smile yanked at the corners of his favorite brunette's lips. Elena leaned in close and whispered into his ear, her smile widening at the way Damon's breath caught in his throat. She looked down and saw his cock straining in his festive-colored pants. Stroking him softly she huskily asked, "What do you think Santa? Have I been a good girl? Do I deserve to get what I want this year?"

"You're going to find out," he responded roughly, standing up, entwining their fingers and tugging her out of the cafeteria and out of the hospital. Damon knew exactly what Elena deserved and he was going to give it to her…good.

* * *

He sat on his bed and waited for what felt like ages while Elena was changing in the bathroom. It would be so easy for him to look over his shoulder and see her naked ass, but he managed to refrain. She'd been in there for ten minutes, and Damon's patience was beginning to wear thin. Besides that he was starting to grow entirely too uncomfortable in the confines of his jolly outfit.

"Elena," he groaned. "Hurry up."

"Damon," she purred seductively. When he looked over at her, his jaw nearly dropped. Elena was standing before him in a silk, crimson red, halter baby-doll dress with white lace that lined her cleavage, emphasizing one, well … _two_ of his favorite parts on Elena's body. The hem ended at the top of her olive thighs, with a little slit up her left leg.

Elena twirled around. "How do I look?" she asked, biting her lip with a small, knowing smile.

"Like someone who has been very naughty." He stood up and met her halfway, reaching out and grabbing her, yanking her until she was flush against him. Elena's hands dove into the white wig, knocking the Santa hat off of his head, pulling his mouth to hers as his hands tangled in her hair and his tongue slipped into her mouth, slightly hindered by the fluffy beard.

"If I've been naughty," she breathed, helping Damon get out of the Santa coat. "Then…"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head. You're going to be punished ," he smirked dangerously, loving the way her eyes darkened with desire. "Get on the bed."

"Someone's eager to hurry down my chimney tonight," she said huskily, ogling him, her face flushing at the sight of him as he dropped the red pants and his underwear.

When she didn't move, obviously testing how far he was willing to take this role-play, he cocked a brow. "Are you sure you want to disobey me? Bed, Elena. Now."

"I'm still standing here, aren't I?"

Damon vamped out, bared his fangs and hissed at her. Though, it didn't have the same effect it had as when she was still a human. The brunette stuck her tongue out, licking her lips and running her own fangs over them, clearly looking to tempt him all the more.

When she cast a wink his way, Damon lunged for her, loving the frisky giggle that escaped her as he swept her into his arms. He blurred her over to the bed, throwing her down onto the mattress where her long chocolate locks splayed onto the sheets below. _God, this girl is beautiful._

Elena reached up and ran her thumb along his cheek. "Can I take this stupid beard off now?" he asked with a throaty chuckle. Elena nodded and immediately attacked his mouth once he was free of all the fake white hair. Damon spread her legs with his knee and reached in between the two of them to caress the most intimate part of her. "You have been…" he smirked as her mouth snapped shut with his touch. "A very bad girl this year, Elena."

"So, punish me already," she ground out through her teeth, rotating her hips into his hand until she was grinding against nothing. "Damon," she hissed. "You're teasing me."

"You_ wanted_ me to tease you, beautiful."

"I never said that."

"You're right," he conceded. "You said, - quote - '_I want you to make me come by any means necessary…and I do mean _any _means,' – _unquote." "He snickered when she scowled at him. "Baby, I have every intention of giving you want you want … but how I get you there? That'll be on my terms."

He kissed her hungrily, first her lips and then slowly moving his mouth over every inch of skin, savoring each and every part of her as if she was his last meal – tasting, nipping, licking, until she was shivering beneath him. He traveled lower until he was resting between her thighs where he hooked her legs over his shoulders and grinned up at her. He flicked his tongue over her clit and she bucked against his mouth.

"Stay still," he demanded, moving to plant one strong hand over her smooth stomach to keep her immobile. He worked her up to a fever pitch with his nibbling, sucking and pulling, but when he felt her legs start to quiver and heard her breaths quicken, he moved away before Elena could meet her end.

"Damon!" she cried out.

"Be careful what you wish for," he winked, giving her bundle of nerves a gentle kiss.

"You never said anything about denial."

"You never said I couldn't use denial," he easily retorted, flashing his electric irises at her and running a long finger along her nether lips, tilting his head in amusement at the way she clamped her eyes shut. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"I hate you."

"You love me."

Her eyes opened to narrow slits, glowering at him, but they locked shut again when he dipped his finger into her and pinched her clit with his other hand. She whimpered and he ordered, "Not yet."

"Please, Damon," she moaned and he hardened at her plea.

Hovering over her so that he could see every expression of pleasure that crossed her features, Damon chuckled. "Patience." He could smell her arousal, which caused his cock to press against her thigh. When Elena defiantly lifted her hips against him, Damon bit back a groan. "Elena," he growled, continuing his ministrations on her and loving the way she writhed against his probing fingers. "Watch it."

"I need you inside of me," she begged, her voice a kitten-like mewl as she stared up at him desperately, distracting him, causing him to choke when she reached between them and grabbed him. "Now." Her fingers were light against his skin, stroking his member up and down when his hips unwillingly bucked against hers. "What's wrong?" she smirked.

"You are a minx."

She shrugged, "You like it," before speeding up her movements.

"Elena!" he gasped as she squeezed tight. Finally losing his control, he batted her hand away and hurriedly adjusted his position to thrust into her, causing them both to groan. His forehead dropped to rest against hers when she rolled her hips. "Elena…"

"Move, Damon," she breathed. "Please."

He slid out until only the tip of him was inside of her before sliding back in. He took his time. The moment he sensed her getting close, felt her legs shaking, her breaths turning into gasps, and noticed the way her walls would start clenching around him, he would stop. His playful, maddening movements earned keening wails from Elena.

"God, please, Damon!" she shouted. "I can't take it anymore!"

He smirked and ground into her, twisting, circling and thrusting harder and deeper before he finally allowed her to orgasm. He followed her over after his hips jerked twice in succession. Her name was a guttural groan that spilled from his lips, while hers was a scream that could've woken the dead.

"So," he drawled raggedly, once he was able to catch his breath. "What did you think of your present?"

"You are the most infuriating jackass on the planet," she panted, pushing her damp hair off of her slicked forehead. Elena watched as Damon flashed a smug grin and chuckled. She had to bury her face into his shoulder so he didn't see the smile that pulled at her lips.

"You're the one who sat on my lap and told me Santa deserved a little reward, and that I had free reign to do whatever I wanted tonight."

"Yeah, but you were mean."

"Honey," he purred, nipping at her ear as he moved to crawl on top of her again. He trailed his index finger down her nose and over her lips, grinning wider when she ducked her head to suck it into her mouth. "If you hated mean, you wouldn't be in this bed right now." He slowly pulled his finger out of Elena's mouth, hissing when she nicked it with one of her fangs. "Now who's the mean one?"

She rolled her eyes as he waggled his brows. "You're such a bastard."

"Yeah?" Damon smirked and cocked a brow before kissing her. "Well, maybe I should dress up as the Grinch next year."

* * *

**_AN: _**_Thank you for reading. Would love it if you shared your thoughts in a review! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! ~ Kate_

_**PS:** Follow me on twitter for spoilers on my stories and lots of DE tweets: _ThisIsMyEscape_


End file.
